Royal Dream Pretty Cure!
'Royal Dream Pretty Cure! '(ロイヤルドリームプリキュア！''Roiyaru Dorīmu Purikyua!) is the fifteenth installment in the series, directed by Kobayashi Tsubomi and premiered on TV Asahi on February 1, 2018. The story revolves around two girls, Himura Asami and Kurosawa Hisako, who fight the forces of the Dark Kingdom - an evil kingdom that attacks the Earth Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom's power takes the form of the '''Kurai '(暗い Kurai), creatures that affect people to turn them evil. The Dark Kingdom's actions awakened two odd talkative creatures known as Taiyo and Tsuki. They serve as a source of information and peanut gallery for the series and are usually found within Dream Communes, transformation devices which resemble mobile phones. For some periods, they can transform into their true forms and interact more easily with each other. The initial run of the series has Cure Dawn and Cure Twilight searching for the Dream Stars, 7 magical stones kept by humans with beautiful dreams. Once they have collected all 7 Dream Stars, they will have the power to defeat the Dark Kingdom. The series' motifs are jewels, dreams and friendship, and the Cures' signature motifs are day, night and royalty. Royal Dream Pretty Cure! episodes Characters Pretty Cure * 'Himura Asami '(緋村麻美 Himura Asami): Asami is the athletic heroine of the series who has a beautiful smile. She is very popular and kind, and is a member of the school's soccer team. Although bad at school, Asami has a warm nature, and loves to make her friends smile. Her alter ego is 'Cure Dawn '(キュアドーン Kyua Dōn), with her special abilities lying in her great physical strength. She controls the power of light. * 'Kurosawa Hisako '(黒沢久子 Kurosawa Hisako): Hisako claims to be 600 years old due to being the descendant of Dracula. Despite this, she is the best student in the class and loves to read. She is confident and proud, and is very popular. Her alter ego is 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towairaito), with her special abilities lying in her vast intelligence. She controls the power of darkness. Mascots * 'Taiyo '(太陽 Taiyō): Asami's mascot partner. He is the young prince of the Sky Kingdom who can transform into a mascot. He constantly argues with his care-taker, but he really cares a lot about her. He is the older brother of Tsuki. He ends his sentences with "-taiyo". * 'Tsuki '(月 Tsuki): Hisako's mascot partner. She is the young princess of the Sky Kingdom who can transform into a mascot. She is kind and reserved, and gets along with her care-taker. She is the younger sister of Taiyo. She ends her sentences with "-tsuki". Antagonists * 'Pandora '(パンドラ Pandora): The first denizen of the Dark Kingdom. Before attacking, she usually transforms into a human to gain the Cures' trust. She is also quite vain and is usually seen holding a fan. * 'Fang '(ファング Fangu): The second denizen of the Dark Kingdom. He is a tall young man and relies more on strength than intelligence. * 'Grimm '(グリム Gurimu): The third denizen of the Dark Kingdom. He is a plotter and a sadist. He is also arrogant and thinks of himself as being better than the others. * 'Kurai '(暗い Kurai): The physical form of the Dark Kingdom's power. They infect people to turn them evil and are the series' main monsters. * 'Mohana '(モハナー Mōhana): The imprisoned ruler of the Dark Kingdom, and also the series' main antagonist. She is known as the "Dark Queen" and the "Sorceress of Darkness". She wants to become immortal so she can bring despair to everyone. Others from the Sky Kingdom * 'Sky Queen '(スカイクイーン Sukai Kuīn): The queen of the Sky Kingdom and the mother of Taiyo and Tsuki. She is very kind and wise, and is known as the "Bringer of Harmony". Others from the Earth Kingdom * 'Fukui Kokoro '(福井ココロ Fukui Kokoro): One of Asami's best friends. She is hyper and friendly, and loves music. She will often drag Asami to concerts. * 'Inoue Asuka '(井上明日香 Inoue Asuka): One of Hisako's best friends. She is quiet and soft-spoken, and is shy. She is very warm and kind to everyone. Items * 'Dream Communes '(ドリームコミューン Dorīmu Komyūn): The device that allows Asami and Hisako to transform into Pretty Cure with the phrase "Dream On! Pretty Cure, Royal Magic!". * 'Dream Stars '(ドリームスター Dorīmu Sutā): The main collectible items of the series. Locations * 'Sky Kingdom '(空の王国 Sora no ōkoku): The world where Taiyo and Tsuki come from. It is ruled by the Sky Queen. Within the kingdom, there is a legend about two warriors known as the "Princess of Day" and the "Princess of Night". * 'Earth Kingdom '(地球の王国 Chikyū no ōkoku): The term used by the residents of the Sky Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom that refers to the Earth. * 'Dark Kingdom '(暗いの王国 Kurai no ōkoku): The main antagonists of the series. It is ruled by Mohana. * 'Tiara Middle School '(ティアラ中学校 Tiara chūgakkō): The school that Asami and Hisako attend. Story The story revolves around two girls, Himura Asami and Kurosawa Hisako, who fight the forces of the Dark Kingdom; a kingdom of evil that attacks the Earth Kingdom in search of the Dream Stars. The Dark Kingdom's power takes the form of the Kurai, creatures that infect people to turn them evil. The prince and princess of the Sky Kingdom, Taiyo and Tsuki, are told to go to the Earth Kingdom, where they will find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Asami and Hisako are two popular girls who have never spoken to each other, because they hardly know the other exists due to their differences. However, when they meet Taiyo and Tsuki, and meet because of the two mascots, they are able to use the powers of the sky to transform into Cure Dawn and Cure Twilight and fight the denizens of the Dark Kingdom. Trivia * Royal Dream Pretty Cure! ''is the second season so far with only one transformation sequence, preceded by ''Futari wa Pretty Cure. * This series shares quite a few similarities with Futari wa Pretty Cure: ** Both series start on February 1. ** Both series start with two Cures and two mascots. ** Both series have a black Cure. * This is the first season that introduces a Cure with a non-human character. Merchandise Main article: Royal Dream Pretty Cure! Merchandise Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Royal Dream Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries